


Songs About Us

by sapphicbay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, Drabbles, F/F, Rojascorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbay/pseuds/sapphicbay
Summary: Just a place to put all of my dumb drabbles. My brain is full of dumb ideas and I think I should write them so here you go! Title is a WIP i’m horrible at coming up with them.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Kudos: 8





	Songs About Us

There was a small chance Lena forgot she had invited Andrea to her room to hang out. How she forgot that beautiful girl was coming over? Vodka. She wasn’t drunk, no. But definitely had a lovely buzz going on. That, along with the music she had turned up at a slightly more than comfortable volume, she didn’t hear the door open. 

“Lick it good. Suck this pussy just like you should. Right now, lick it good. Suck this pussy just like you should.”

She turned around, eyes widening when she saw the bright red face of Andrea standing in front of her closed door. With a smirk, Lena walked closer to her, still continuing to sway to the music. “My neck, my back. Lick my pussy and my crack,” she gave the other girl a wink, hands resting on her hips as she moved closer. 

The blush on Andrea’s cheeks kept her going, along with the soft giggles coming from her. She slowly walked around the girl, hands still on her hips as she stood behind her. “First you gotta put yo’ neck in to it,” she began, just mumbling it against her ear. “Ah, don’t stop, just do it, do it.” 

Lena pressed closer, the front of her body flush with the back of Andrea’s. “Then, you roll your tongue from the crack back to the front.” A hand moved to brush Andrea’s hair to one side, Lena’s breath puffing against the exposed skin with every word. 

“Then ya suck it all till I shake and cum. Make sure I keep bustin’ nuts. All over yo’ face and stuff.” Her hands gripped Andrea’s hips again, her own grinding forward just barely. “Slow head show me so much love. Through the night, makin’ so much love.” Her lips brushed against the shell of Andrea’s ear before she pulled back, letting go of the other girl all together to go back to dancing and swaying around by herself.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this is based off something with my friend, it’s a college au. 2. andrea is the “good girl” and lena is the “bad girl”. 3. my neck, my back is an iconic song. tell me what you think! or don’t if you think i’ll be sad hearing it lmao. hmu on twitter to give me more dumb ideas!! @sapphicbay


End file.
